


First Step

by SleepySpeedster



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Kinda, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: "Only a few drinks in had Faraday recognized the signs of agitation in the Count. His shoulders were stiff and for once their usual light banter and talk of the team had dried up amongst the drinking with noncommittal hums and terse responses. Tonight clearly wouldn’t be one of their usual nights out with Werner regaling him with stories of Vlatava and in turn he would share details of some long past adventure he went on before the start of his career as a spy. Tonight their routine was broken..."





	First Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly a self indulgent ship as I loved the way Count Vertigo and Faraday interacted with each other during Checkmate (Vol 2). Vertigo isn't displayed as pleasant with many people or even joking, so to see that gave me an idea. I wanted to explore a potential relationship between these two men who are very structured and distant from others, and to allow them to slowly embrace a denied aspect of themselves. In the case of this fic it's a bit abrupt which I do apologize for.
> 
> 8/20/18: Edited the ending; I'll potentially add to this.

         Only a few drinks in had Faraday recognized the signs of agitation in the Count. His shoulders were stiff and for once their usual light banter and talk of the team had dried up amongst the drinking with noncommittal hums and terse responses. Tonight clearly wouldn’t be one of their usual nights out with Werner regaling him with stories of Vlatava and in turn he would share details of some long past adventure he went on before the start of his career as a spy. Tonight their routine was broken, and if Werner wasn’t willing to talk, so be it. He wouldn’t force the other to be engage, though he had accepted the offer to go out for a drink. For once in Faraday’s life the silence was maddening, not even the murmur of noise from other patrons helped, as they sat in silence. He downed his drink and then is hands scrambled amongst his pockets for a cigarette. It was an itch that needed to be scratched and soon enough the match in his hand sparks and ignites. He raises the cigarette to his lips and notices Werner’s eyes on him; watching him closely. As he expels a stream of smoke his hand returns to his pocket digging out a cigarette to offer the Count, but he feels the hands on him, one pulling by his collar and the other snatches away his cigarette.

         The kiss is firm and purposeful as Werner clutches tightly at the collar of his jacket. The taste of the wine on his lips mingles with the smoke stuck to his own tongue. Faraday can hardly believe what was transpiring from the moment Werner plucked his cigarette from his hand with an irritated look. Yet, that moment was all Werner had needed for Faraday wasn’t sure how to react before it was over. All he could do was put a hand to his lips and breath out the words, “Ho-ly Hannah.” Faraday stared back at Werner with a look that held a thousand questions, but the man’s blue eyes never graced his own. Just what had he been thinking? Had he been thinking at all? Faraday wets his lips at that question and tasted that intermingled bitterness of smoke and wine. They had been drinking, but what colored his cheeks was not the sign of a completely inebriated man.

         “Werner-” His named tingled on Faraday’s lips, but before he could get any further he was cut off. 

         Werner clears his throat. Embarrassment, confusion, clarity, they all swirled in what he could catch of the Count’s eyes as the man turned to leave in a clear rush. But Faraday just couldn’t have that as he grabs him arm preventing his escape. No, he wouldn’t let this be easy. He never would be easy to deal with. Faraday had alway been stubborn. 

         “You steal a kiss and then a man’s cigarette all without an explanation? I thought royalty had manners?” The tone was light and joking, but even Faraday couldn’t keep his laugh from sounding somewhat forced and uncomfortable. He had known Werner for years now as they had worked under Amanda and the Suicide Squad. While the job was hectic and full of surprises this had been entirely unexpected, and his own actions had been even more so. Werner was proud and the glare he threw as he attempted to wretch his arm away from King screamed in anger that he was impugning on what pride he could use to mask his emotions.

          “Come on, just talk to me. We’ll take a walk. Alright?” Faraday offered as he the grip he had on Werner lessened before finally he let him go. If he wanted to run as he turned his back on him and paid their tab, it was up to him, but for some reason he didn’t expect him to do so. Werner took a step away from Faraday and considered leaving, but he didn’t move any further than that. Instead shakily he took a drag on the stolen cigarette, the look in his eyes was filled with caution, but he was willing to follow. 

         The air outside the bar was brisk and biting as they made their way down the sidewalk in silence with only the lights of the city leading them on. 

         “I’ve-” Werner’s voice faltered slightly as he began, as if he hadn’t found the perfect words to begin, but even lacking in confidence with that first word he speaks without apology in his voice. “I’ve found myself drawn towards you.…For some time I’ve been aware of this feeling.” He adjusted the scarf around his neck, “Tonight was an accumulation of my frustrations and– It was clearly   _absurd_  of me to act in such a way. Regardless of how much I drank.”

         “So that’s why?” Faraday asked with a calm in his voice, though in his mind other questions arose. 

         “That’s right. I can’t elaborate any further.”

         “I think I can. You’re telling me that you found me _attractive_ , right?” Faraday asked with genuine curiosity mixed with surprise. He had been a looker and a charmer in his day. That he was very aware of, but as time had gone by he hadn’t considered his appearance or appeal as his focus shifted to one more solely concerned with his work. 

         “Is that disbelief I hear, King?” There was finally a break as a slight smirk curved those soft lips. Hearing that Faraday didn’t even show hint of  some sort of vehement reaction against him Werner was able to banter back ever so lightly, “It’s not as if you’re that much older than I am.”

         Faraday gave him a sly smile, “Hey, I’m just glad to hear I’ve still got it.”  
Werner couldn’t help himself as a laugh rang out at that, but he certainly didn’t disagree. “…I have to admit I’m somewhat surprised you’re not bothered by any of this.”  


        Faraday raises his cigarette to his lips and brushed his thumb across his bottom lip. There had been no feelings of unpleasantness.  “It was surprising I’ll give you that, but it takes more to actually bother me.“

         “Oh? Such as traitors, troublesome metahumans, and another economic collapse?”

         “Very perceptive, and here I thought you were a terrible spy. It’s good to see you’ve finally got reconnaissance down.”

         Werner grins and shakes his head. “I’m not going to live that down? Am I?” He sighs.

         “Not unless your babysitting skills are better than your Mandarin now.”*

         “You continue to wound me, King,” Werner scoffs with a hand upon his chest. Of course those blunders weren’t forgotten. The Count certainly wouldn’t miss the demands of Checkmate operations or Owen’s lack of tact, “I’d like to see _you_ handle Mercer.” 

         “I’m certain I could do better. With the right training he could become better. He has some potential with that speed after all.”

         Werner lets out a sharp laugh at that. “He can barely control it!”

         “Yet, he’s survived every mission so far.”

         “ _Yet_ , he has no sense in controlling his mouth. How do you expect him to survive or even plan to help him in that regard, hm?” Werner quirked an eyebrow as he quickly retorted and Faraday laughed. He had him there. Owen was a work in process in most regards, but he carried his weight just like everyone else. 

         Their conversation shifted between topics of the Squad, Checkmate, and miscellaneous experiences they’ve had out in the field before drifting off into mirthful idle chatter as the cold air bit at exposed skin and slowly did snow begin to fall from the cloud filled night sky. Faraday found himself still contemplating earlier events as his cigarette dwindled down. When was the last time he had been attracted to someone? To look at someone and knew you wanted to know them intimately. 

         Faraday watched the flecks of snow drift and catch in Werner’s blonde hair, and that curve of the smile on his lips as he spoke. He had always registered that Werner was a traditionally handsome man, but the smile on his lips set off a dull warmth in his stomach, yet a warmth nonetheless. He had always enjoyed their talks and the sly wit. How Werner became more animated with every word of Vlatava; how as young man he had been wild and rash. Holy Hannah, he could barely believe the composed man he knew today had been so reckless in his youth. Werner was full of surprises and Faraday couldn’t deny he enjoyed Werner’s company immensely. So what of that kiss?

          “Werner.” Faraday stopped in his tracks.

          He couldn’t deny it in the least. 

          “Hm? Something wrong?” Werner asked turning to face him.

          Faraday shook his head. He couldn’t deny there was something there in the least, “Same time next week?” 

          “Of course.” Werner smiled and bid him a good night before walking off and leaving Faraday beneath the light of the streetlamp. 

          He couldn’t deny there was something.

**Author's Note:**

> * That is a reference to Checkmate #4 and #14


End file.
